Anything Could Happen
by AshersMclovin99
Summary: : CM Punk is the resident jerk of WWE…While AJ is the resident crazy chick, well what happens when one day the divas have a day of boredom and chit chat well a bet of course…and who do they pick to follow through with that bet…well no other then Ms. AJ Lee...and without his knowledge Punk is the reason for this bet...what crazy things are bound to transpire?
1. Chapter 1

Anything Could Happen

Summary: CM Punk is the resident jerk of WWE…While AJ is the resident crazy chick, well what happens when one day the divas have a day of boredom and chit chat well a bet of course…and who do they pick to follow through with that bet…well no other then Ms. AJ Lee. The bet well to see if AJ can make none other than the no –nonsense CM Punk fall in love with her, well to AJ this is in the bag but what happens when emotions get in the way and consequences come in to play?

Chapter 1: Name Your Stakes

"No way…no chance in hell Cena would never be that dumb to let anything like that go down just like that" Layla replied with a look of disapproval. "Oh how can you be so sure…I mean Punk has beaten Cena quite a few times already so I'm just stating facts" Beth Phoenix retorted back with a smirk. "Hey guys what are you chattering about now" said that all too similar squeaky voice both divas knew so well. Both divas turned around to be met with the slender figure and big brown doe eyes and that questionable punk attire. "Well if it isn't the resident geek of our lovely business AJ" Beth said with a laugh making Layla chuckle. AJ shot Layla a mock dirty look whick made Layla cover her mouth from the chuckle she let slip earlier.

"Well if you must know Ms. Nosey, we were talk about what's been going down between Cena and Mr. Show Me Respect Punk" Layla replied taking a drink from her water bottle. "Really I think it's been rather interesting" AJ replied with that crazy look she always seem to have on her face. "Uh…Ok" Beth said with a raised eyebrow at times yeah she did question AJ's sanity. "I think Punk is such a douche sometimes though…who is he to be going around demanding respect ugh" Layla said with a disgusted groan. "You guys come on…sometimes I think everyone is so hard on him…give the guys some slack I mean he is the champ" AJ pouted twirling a brown strand of hair with a smile. "You're joking right" Layla questioned with a shocked face.

"Not at all…I mean he has been in this business for quite a while don't you think he deserves at least some recognition" AJ replied with that all to innocent look on her face. Layla and Beth both glanced at each other then at AJ. "Well someone is hot for some Punk" Beth said with a smirk…"No guys it's not like that I'm just saying-" AJ was trying to explain but was cut off by Beth and Layla's condescending laughter. "Ugh to heck with you guys" AJ replied throwing up her arms is frustration. "No AJ wait we were just playing" Beth said pulling AJ back in the locker-room. "AJ gave Beth an exasperated sigh for pulling her back in after that remark she just wanted to leave…it was just like everyone to use the fact that AJ and Punk were once involved in the love triangle storyline against her.

"Well we can't help it AJ…it's just that Punk has been such an egotistical jackass since he's been come champ…he doesn't care about anyone but himself" Layla said rolling her eyes and flipping her hair back. "You don't even know him I'm sure if given the chance he can really be a nice guy…I'm sure there is a heart in that guy who everyone calls a cynic" AJ replied with a soft smile. Beth and Layla gave a mischievous grin at each other then AJ. "Really now…are you willing to bet on that comment Ms. Lee" Beth said with a smirk. AJ rubbed her arm and looked at both divas with a nervous look in her eyes. "What do you mean and what are you planning because I so know those look on both of your faces" AJ replied biting her lower lip.

"I bet…hell I think I speak for both so we bet that you can't crack that tough exterior that is CM Punk" Layla said with a sneer and a wicked look in her eyes. "You can't be serious where are you going with this Layla" AJ questioned somewhat afraid to hear her response. "We bet that you can't get none other than Mr. Respect to fall head over heels in love with none of then well…you" Beth said with a toothy grin. "Oh nuh-uh I'm not gonna do that…no freaking way" AJ replied getting up to walk out of the locker room. "Aww what's the matter AJ…no backbone afraid of a lil ol bet…huh just typical you always were such a chicken" Layla laughed loudly. AJ stopped in her tracks and turned around "Fine…name your stakes" AJ said with a confident look in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin

Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

AJ made her way out of the divas locker-room smacking herself on the forehead "What the hell was I thinking I'm so going to regret this". But if it was one thing AJ hated it was being doubted or being called out as a chicken…especially by Layla. AJ was terrified now here she was walking down the locker-room hall to start off this ridiculous bet…the first task as told by Beth "You have to walk down these locker-rooms…find CM Punk's and ask him out on a date" Beth said with a evil smirk. AJ winced as if Beth was standing right next to her repeating the words over and over again until they were embedded in her brain. This is what she gets for opening her mouth on behalf of a man who everyone despised for thinking he was some kind of glorified God just because he was WWE champ.

Truthfully yes AJ did feel some slight sadness for the champ…she truly did feel that all he needed was someone to confide in…he was just misunderstood. AJ took a deep breath…she needed to if felt like her stomach was so knotted up she could pass out right at the very moment. AJ raised her hand making a fist and knocked twice "You can do this AJ…no-one calls you a chicken" AJ thought in her head till it was broken by a voice "Yeah who is it". AJ wanted to turn and run now but it was like her voice and body were frozen stiff…she tried to say her name but it was like someone had a hand on a throat and she couldn't even form the words. Before she knew it the locker-room door flung open and there she was like a deer in the headlights.

AJ squeaked" Uh-hi" as she quickly let her arm fall it was still in the fist from knocking on the door. "AJ what the…what the heck are you doing here" Punk replied looking out the door to see if she was with anyone or by herself. "Just came to see how you were doing and just shoot the breeze ya know" AJ replied placing her hand on Punk's chest letting herself in. "Shoot the breeze…huh" Punk said with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry AJ but I don't have time to shoot the breeze so go find someone else to do that crap with" Punk retorted removing his sweaty shirt to change it with a cleaner one. AJ couldn't help herself she had to look…"Geez does he have to make everything look so hot" AJ thought in a dreamy state.

"Hey" Punk said snapping his fingers in AJ's face taking her out of her dreamy state…AJ gasped and looked down at the fact she was busted. "Look AJ cut the crap what did you come here for… what the hell do you want" Punk said frustrated running his fingers in his slicked back hair. AJ bit her bottom lip…this already was starting off in a bad not but she had to go for it. "Um look Punk I came here because well I wanted to see…well I wanted to know if you're not busy later we could-"AJ was cut off by Punk placing his finger on her lips. Punk leaned in closely with that cocky smirk on his face…he was inches away from her lips. AJ felt her heart racing…her big doe eyes questioning his motives and why he was so close.

"Let me stop you there sweetheart…I'm not interested so don't ask me…ever" Punk replied harshly…"Why not…we all need to get away and we all need some company" AJ replied with a pout crossing her arms. "Yea I agree we all need to get away…but I don't need you to get away and I sure in hell don't need anybody's company …well not yours anyway" Punk replied swinging his locker-room door open and walking out without a second glance at AJ. AJ growled and balled her fist "Ugh what a jerk and to think I felt sorry for him". All the remnants of respect she had left for Punk was gone but she wasn't gonna let that get in the way…she will ask him out and again…and damn it he will say yes whether he liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3: You're Commited

Chapter 3: You're Committed

AJ raced down the locker-room finally catching up to Punk "Punk…wait please look I just wanted to go out and have some time away from here you know…small talk" AJ was gasping now all but sprinting out of Punk's locker room to catch up to him before he made his way to the ring. "Do you have a memory problem…didn't I just tell you don't ask I'm just not interested so please…just go skip off someplace else" Punk replied stepping aside and making his way to the ring as he heard his entrance music hit. AJ let out a frustrated sigh then she gasped hearing that all too familiar cackling of Beth and Layla. "Seems like things are going in your favor AJ...Punk seems to be eating out of the palm of your hand" Layla smirked.

"Ugh shut up Layla…just experiencing a few minor setbacks but nothing I can't handle so lay off" AJ hissed stomping her foot and walking feeling like an idiot as well as embarrassed they witnessed Punk blow her off. "This has to work…I'll be damned if those witches think that I can't do this" AJ swung her locker-room door open and sat on the couch inside. AJ began to focus on to the TV in the room…her eyes locked on Punk…gosh he was beautiful…those tattoos so vibrant in color. Those amazing green eyes…that only for that brief second he was looking into her while it the locker-room they seemed to burn into her soul.

What was it about Punk that just screamed enigma…an enigma that AJ wanted nothing more than to figure out. "I'll be damned if he says no to me again…I think it's time I take this to the next level" AJ said to herself with a grin. AJ walked out of the locker room and pumped herself up for what she was just about to do. "That's why I'm going to beat Cena this Sunday…because I'm none other than the best in the wor-"Punk's words were cut off by that music that all but made him cringe. AJ skipped her way to the ring…then around the ring till she finally stepped inside the ring flashing Punk with the biggest smile she could.

"What the hell is she up to" Punk thought with a raised eyebrow glaring at AJ with confusion and annoyance from cutting him off. "Sorry for the interruption champ but I just has something to get off my chest" AJ spoke all but reveling in the look of wonderment radiating from those green eyes. "Oh gee AJ what could possibly be so important that you had to come down here and have the gall to interrupt me" Punk replied his voice laced with frustration. "Well Punk I just wanted to ask you something seeing as you won't give me that time of day backstage maybe now you will of front of all these lovely people" AJ spoke inching closer to Punk.

Punk eyes widened…he knew exactly what she was talking about he just couldn't believe she was going to do this now…and in front of all these people. "Well I just wanted to ask-"AJ gasped when Punk took her microphone and tossed it on the floor. "I'm not going to repeat myself…I hate doing that so listen closely NO" Punk replied loudly walking out of the ring. AJ watched in shock as Punk walked up the ramp and backstage…fans booed at Punk's display towards AJ. AJ slipped out of the ring and made her way backstage…AJ jumped at feeling an arm reach out at pull her roughly into a dark area where no one could see anything.

"You have some damn nerve AJ…what the hell were you thinking doing that to me if front of all those people" a voice whispered harshly. "Punk is that you it's kind of dark in this area" AJ replied her voice shaking. "No it's the great and powerful Oz of course it's me…AJ what's the matter with you doing that are you insane?" Punk replied softly. "Wait don't answer that we all know the answer to that question" Punk said with a chuckle. " Look all I wanted was to ask you out…just go out and maybe enjoy each other's company since no one can seem to stand you" AJ responded crossing her arms and tapping her foot in annoyance.

CM Punk smacked his forehead and ran his finger down his face "Geez you're committed I'll give you that AJ". AJ giggled "I know…so come on Punk live a little"…Punk knew he was going to regret this but at the same time he was slightly intrigued by why AJ wanted to get together all of a sudden. "Alright damn it fine…but I'm only doing this but I want to know what the hell is behind this so called get together" Punk replied in a somewhat skeptical tone. "Oh come on Punk it's just an innocent date…it's not like it's gonna kill you" AJ smiled as she skipped away. "It just might" Punk thought to himself wondering what the hell he just got into by agreeing to this date.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Not A Date

Chapter 4: Ugh it's Not a Date

"I can't believe I agreed to this…I'm losing my freaking mind" Punk groaned out looking into the mirror rubbing his scruffy beard. Punk kept the gaze on his reflection locked…"Eh what the hell why not" Punk thought to himself with a smirk. "Well I'm be damned AJ you made him crack" Beth said with a look of astonishment as AJ smiled in victory at announcing that Punk finally agreed to go out on a date with her. "Never doubt me Beth…now if you don't mind I have a date to get ready for" AJ replied putting her outfit together for tonight. "Is Punk picking you up here" Beth asked popping the gum in her mouth loudly.

"Yeah he is…he said me meeting him up somewhere would be too complicated especially in a town we barely know" AJ replied peeling of her shirt and placing on a pink and black striped polo. "Well got to agree with him there…wouldn't want to get lost find a place on your first date" Beth chuckled making a kissy face at AJ. "Your so annoying" AJ retorted buttoning up her jeans…AJ decided that is should be casual and personally she wasn't one for the black tie and gown thing either it wasn't a ball for God's sake. AJ looked in the body length mirror and was satisfied at what she was wearing…black and pink polo top, a pair of jeans, and of course you can't go wrong with a pair of red converse they made any outfit awesome in AJ's eyes.

Suddenly a knock on the door snapped AJ out of her daze…"Who is it" Beth called out popping another bubble with her gum. "It's me" responded a British accent that couldn't be mistaken as none other than Layla's. "What the heck…Layla what do you want" AJ asked poking her head from behind Beth's larger frame. "Are you kidding me…I wouldn't miss this for the world…aww little Ms. AJ is growing up and going out on her first date" Layla laughed pinching AJ's cheek. "Well I've always wondered what goes on the divas locker-room" a soft voice said from behind Layla…the divas turned around and each of their jaws dropped.

There stood Punk…but this wasn't just any Punk it was a clean shaven Punk, defiantly a sight for sore eyes. "What…why are you all looking at me like I'm from another planet it creeping me out" Punk asked biting his lip ring a habit he had out of nervousness but of course no-one knew that. "It's gone….it's all gone" AJ stepped up to Punk and ran a hand across Punk's smoothly shaven face. Punk felt a shiver go up his spine "Are you freaking kidding me…that's why you guys are looking at me like that, ok I shaved big freaking deal" Punk sighed rolling his eyes. "Well it's just I'm not used to-" AJ once again was cut short in mid-sentence.

"Ugh are you ready to go or not…I haven't got all day AJ" Punk replied heaving out a huge sigh waiting for her response. "Lead the way Punk" AJ replied grabbing her coat and followed Punk out of the locker-room..."You to kiddos enjoy your date" Beth and Layla called out loudly…Punk whipped his head around "UGH ITS NOT A DATE". AJ giggled at Punk's exasperated sigh this certainly was going to be an interesting night…Punk unlocked his car and waited for AJ to get in. "So umm I guess we should get something to eat huh" Punk's voice almost cracked why was he so nervous. AJ smiled "Anywhere you would like", "You women always make this so easy" Punk replied starting this car and heading out.


	5. Chapter 5: Those Awkward Moments

Chapter 5: Don't You Hate Those Awkward Moments

Punk cleared his throat breaking the silence that was happening in the car…which had been happening ever since the pair left the arena. "So umm…yeah any place in particular you would like to eat at" Punk asked rubbing the back of his neck…he kinda hated himself right now letting his nerves get the best of him. "I feel like lasagna" AJ replied rubbing her stomach already picturing a huge plate of lasagna right in front of her. "Bleh" Punk replied scrunching his nose up in disgust, "You're kidding me right now…you don't like Italian food" AJ replied arching her perfectly arched eyebrow. "Well…it's just I've never really tried it and well other than pizza it's not something I'm crazy about" Punk replied with a soft smile.

"Whoa wait a minute…you don't like it but you've never tried it and why does everyone use the I like Italian because I love pizza excuse" AJ was all but lost at Punk's comment of not liking Italian but never trying it. "Hey pizza counts alright…you can't hate on me because I love pizza" Punk scoffed sticking his tongue out at AJ. "We are so going to an Italian restaurant to eat and I don't care if you bitch and moan" AJ replied sticking her tongue out at Punk as well. "AJ I can't pronounce have the stuff on the menu…how the hell am I going to be okay eating it" Punk growled in frustration. AJ laughed at how pissed Punk was getting, Punk on the other hand actually felt dumb right now.

"It's not funny damn it…you know what I don't care if this emasculates me but you order for me" Punk replied throwing his hands up in frustration. AJ just smiled and complied with Punk's request and ordered him one of her favorite dishes, while she of course got her lasagna. After another moment of awkward silence the food had arrived…AJ all but beamed at seeing her food, Punk just glanced at his food like he was getting ready to solve a Rubik's cube. "Wha…what is this" Punk asked picking up his fork and poking at his food…AJ was practically shoveling hers in. "Just shut up and eat Punkers" AJ replied her mouth somewhat full of food.

"Punkers…where the hell did that come from" Punk asked with a confused expression, AJ just shot him the best death glare she had. "I see" Punk whispered knowing that it was best just from his to shut his mouth and eat. Punk took a deep breath and got a forkful of his food and slowly put it in his mouth…AJ just watched with eyes wide open waiting for Punk's expression. Next thing AJ knew Punk swallowed his food and flashed a smile "Guess we like it don't we" AJ asked taking a sip of her soda with wink of her eye. Punk just smirked and continued eating his food…guess he has a new like in his life thanks to AJ and her Italian appetite.

After the dinner Punk and AJ found a small spot to just hang out and talk, to Punk's surprise turns out he and AJ had more in common then he thought. "I can't believe you actually like comics…aren't girls like you supposed to be into getting fake eyelashes and chick flicks" Punk replied relaxing back on to the hood of his car staring up into the night sky. "I'm not like other girls Punkers" AJ replied with a smile placing a strand of hair behind her ear. For some reason after a while the new nickname Punk was given didn't seem to bother him as much. "Well obviously" Punk replied with a chuckle at AJ's comment she defiantly wasn't like other girls at all.

"Look Punk just cause I play a nut job…doesn't mean I am one" AJ replied smacking Punk on his arm, "Well I beg to differ" Punk shot back with smirk poking AJ on the side for hitting him. AJ smiled softly and glanced into those breathtaking green eyes "Don't worry I don't think you're a nutjob at all…as a matter of fact I think now that we've hung out you're a great girl" Punk replied with a smile looking deep into her eyes. Punk and AJ's eyes locked and without them knowing they were inches closer to each other, AJ felt her heart racing. AJ leaned in and closed her eyes…Punk leaned in as well but something told him he should stop while he was ahead.

"We should head back now AJ" Punk hissed out, AJ pulled back quickly at the tone in Punk's voice was he upset that they almost shared a moment together. "Um…yeah okay sure…yeah it's getting late anyway" AJ replied brushing off the feeling of a secret hurt. Once again it was silence as Punk and AJ walked into the hotel the WWE stars were staying at until Punk walked AJ to her room "Umm….tonight was fun…thanks" Punk said softly then turning away and walking away leaving AJ confused. Punk slid his hotel key in the lock, walked in his room shutting the door behind him and standing against it "That was too close you idiot…you can't let your guard down like that again" Punk thought as he got ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Mixed Signals Suck

Chapter 6: Mixed Signals Just Suck

Punk was just about to put a fork full of salad in him mouth till he heard a soft voice behind his back. "So this is why you're still single, you go on one date with a girl and then pretend that she doesn't exist". Punk sighed and placed the fork down and slowly turned around to see that petite form that was AJ. "What the hell are you talking about AJ" Punk groaned at being questioned and not only that he was starving at was just about to eat. If it was anything Punk hated it was being starving and interrupted at the same time. "You know damn well what I'm talking about Punkers" AJ replied scoffing and crossing her arms she was pissed.

"No I don't believe I do, nor do I care" Punk replied picking up his fork once again trying to place the food in his mouth. AJ was getting irritated without even thinking she smacked the fork out of Punk's hand. "Hey what the hell is your problem I was going to use that" Punk screeched out getting up from his chair. Punk all but towered over the petite diva...Punk looked up he didn't even notice that every other superstar were watching them. "YOU ENJOYING THE SHOW" Punk cried out, as soon as Punk said that the superstars in the catering area turned around quickly. "Damn it come with me" Punk whispered harshly grabbing AJ from the arm and dragging her behind him.

"Hey let go you ass" AJ hissed pulling her arm out of Punk's grasp, "What are you thinking, do you want everyone to know that we went out yesterday night" Punk asked softly trying his best to calm himself. "Why are you embarrassed of the fact that we went out…is that why you walked by me earlier without saying a damn word" AJ retorted with a scowl on her face. "Why does it matter AJ it was one stupid damn date…a date as a matter of fact I never wanted to go on" Punk replied his tone laced with anger and his eyebrows furrowed together. AJ's angry expression softened…"Your such a jerk" AJ whispered her voice was about to crack, was she going to cry.

AJ turned and slowly began to walk away…she did not want Punk to see her cry; she did not want to be labeled weak. "Oh geez…AJ wait please" Punk called out the tone of his voice changing from flat out annoyance to a voice of comfort and regret. AJ stopped but didn't turn around "I'm sorry look last night I had a lot of fun I'm just being an ass…I didn't mean that or blowing off" Punk replied placing his hand on AJ's arm as if to force her to look at him. "Whatever Punk" AJ replied trying her best not to melt with those soft green eyes looking straight into her eyes. Punk sighed "I mean it…I just blew you off because last night I knew that I wanted to share that moment with you but I couldn't" Punk replied softly.

"What moment" AJ asked with a raised eyebrow, Punk gave her a look the kind of look that scream really are you serious right now. It finally clicked, "Oh I see why are you scared" AJ asked with a frown, "Well yeah, look I've been hurt a lot and well I don't really don't trust a lot of people, especially when it comes to relationships" Punk whispered with a hint of sadness is his voice. "So you just blew me off because what you think I'm just like any other chick" AJ actually felt hurt she hated being labeled as the typical chick of just use and abuse a guy. "I never said that" Punk replied raising his hand in disapproval, "Might as well" AJ replied harshly.

Punk scowled "You know screw this…I don't need to explain myself or my actions to you" Punk growled out now his was just flat out frustrated. "If you don't like it tough…I'm not changing who I am for anyone not even you, hmm and to think I was going to ask you out this time" Punk said walking away from AJ. AJ's eyes widened is shock "You were going to ask me out", "Yeah I was just nervous…look I may be an asshole at times but I do know how to treat a lady" Punk replied with a soft smile. "I'm sorry I just don't like being avoided, you know like being made to feel important one day and then not so important the next" AJ replied with a frown

"I'm sorry too…so do you wanna go out again, say Friday night" Punk asked nervously he couldn't even look AJ in the eyes, he was looking at the floor the whole entire time. "Okay" AJ smiled softly, Punk heaved a sigh of relief and turned to walk away. "Wow…you got him right where you want him huh" a voice whispered with soft cackle it was none other than Layla with Beth right behind her, "I told you not to doubt me I have my ways of getting to him, you'll see by the end of this bet he'll be eating out of the palm of my damn hand" AJ replied with an evil smirk. AJ knew that she had Punk right where she wanted him and that tickled her but at the same time…after Punk pouring his heart out she couldn't help but feel those all to similar pangs of guilt.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Into Deep

Chapter 7: Getting in a little too deep

"So I know it takes a while for ladies such as yourself to get gussied up so I'll pick you up at 8:00" Punk said with a smile giving AJ a quick hug. The scene played in AJ mind over and over again as she glanced at the clock waiting for 8:00 to hit.

"Come on are you kidding me it's been 7:30 for it seems like hours now" AJ thought to herself running her fingers through her hair which tonight she choose to straighten. AJ decided to kill time by reading a book that she had just recently picked up earlier today. Once again AJ looked up at the clock from her book..."Gah 10 more minutes" AJ squeaked out with a huge smile beaming it was almost time till Punk came to pick her up like a knight in shining armor. Finally after what seemed like forever she heard a knock on the door…AJ all but did a mad dash at the door swinging it open.

"I assume you were waiting for my arrival" Punk chuckled lightly adjusting the cap on his head.

"You have no idea how long I was staring at the damn clock" AJ replied with a smile grabbing her hoodie as Punk held the door open for her while she walked out.

"Aww a true gentlemen opening the door for his girl" AJ replied in a gushy tone poking Punk on the chest.

"If you want you can just walk back and I can let you run right into the door so shut up" Punk replied with an evil smirk.

Punk and AJ decided to have a dinner and a movie kind of night, after a little quarrel of AJ not too keen on a horror and Punk saying he'd rather have his eyes gouged out then watch a chick flick both decided on a suspense movie. Both Punk and AJ were so into the movie that without either of them really pay attention were soon holding hands with each other. Punk finally snapped out of his movie daze to feel the comforting warmth of AJ's hand, Punk panicked and slowly withdrew his hand.

"Sorry uh my hand fell asleep" Punk stuttered out, he felt like an idiot for doing that and placed his hands in his hoodie pockets just in case.

"Oh it's okay…no worries" AJ replied taking a sip of her soda it was obvious she was still too into to care.

Punk let out a soft sigh of relief, thank God for awesome movies that help with those all too awkward moments. After the movies Punk took AJ to a quiet little restaurant for dinner, it was nice just how he liked it great food and not too many people just him and AJ. Punk was actually starting to get a little more comfortable after the incident at the movie, it seemed as those the more time he spent with AJ his nerves were starting to disappear. Punk couldn't be more relieved he hated when his nerves got shot, he acted more of a dork then he already thought he was.

"Whatcha thinking" AJ asked softly waving her small hand in Punk's face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh…oh I'm sorry just got lost in thought all the voices in my head are going off" Punk replied with a smile and a wink of his eyes. AJ gave a confused look like if she actually thought he was that nuts, anything is possibly with someone like Punk.

"I'm joking AJ" Punk replied with smile playing with the straw in his cup then taking a sip of the drink.

"So tell me why do you come to this restaurant when we are in this town…it seems so I don't know dead" AJ asked looking around to see no one else around but just the two of them.

"You hear that?" Punk asked raising his hand to his ear.

"Hear what" AJ replied giving Punk an awkward glance were the voices in his head going off again.

"Exactly…it's nice and quiet, you know I do like silence every once in a while…I'm not always one for commotion "Punk reveled in the silence it was a nice change for the noise of everything in his life.

"Your something else Punkers" AJ replied softly it never ceased to amaze her how unique Punk's personality was.

After dinner Punk and AJ decided to walk off everything they ate with a stroll in the park, it was nice the lights in the city seemed to practically light up the sky. Punk took a seat next to AJ on the bench and gave her another one of those smiles that could melt any woman's heart. AJ smiled and taking a chance she scooted closer and filled in the gap between them resting her head on Punk's shoulder. Punk tensed at the feeling but talked to himself mentally to try to loosen himself up. AJ glanced up to look and Punk whose eyes were locked up at the midnight sky as if trying to capture the beauty of it in his mind.

"Do I have something on my face" Punk asked he could feel those big doe eyes on him as if peering right into his soul.

"I don't know let me see" AJ replied placing a hand on Punk's face it felt so smooth he must have shaved it again AJ liked to think he made the drastic change just for her. Punk tore his gaze on the sky and felt his face cupped into AJ soft hands, now he was looking directly into AJ's face. Punk gulped twice it felt like his heart jumped right into his throat at that moment.

"Nope it looks perfect to me" AJ replied caressing Punk's face, Punk decided to throw caution to the wind and for once in his life decided to make a move leaning in closer to AJ. Now their faces were mere inches apart, AJ knew what Punk was going for and slowly closed her eyes. But then as if something in her heart told her this was wrong her eyes shot open and released the gentle caress on Punk's face. AJ gasped and pulled back quickly then getting up from the bench she and Punk were sharing.

"What's the matter?" Punk asked his voice laced with shear concern as if maybe he made a bad choice making the first move.

"Can we leave now Punk please…um I'm getting kinda tired and well my stomach hurts to" AJ replied grabbing her stomach in discomfort.

"Umm…okay yeah sure" Punk replied grabbing his car keys out of his pocket…he felt like the biggest idiot ever.

AJ and Punk rode back to the hotel in silence, Punk shot a quick glance at AJ for some reason she had an expression on her face that was difficult to read at the moment. Did he screw this up? Did he maybe come on a bit too strong? Was he an idiot for thinking a nice girl like AJ would every want something when a guy like him? Punk's mind was racing but at the same time the questions came so did the negativity and anger of how stupid he was to once again let his guard down like that. It all flowed threw him negative thought after negative thought.

"You idiot…you don't have time for this lovey dovey crap; you're the best in the world CM Punk…you don't need some chick a crazy chick at that bringing you down" Punk thought shaking his head try to ignore it. It was amazing to Punk all these emotions he was feeling just because of one woman, he almost felt helpless. Punk walked AJ to her room and bid her goodnight, AJ just gave a weak smile closing the door behind her.

"What the hell am I doing…I'm not supposed to getting into deep with him it will ruin the whole damn bet, from now on no more funny business" AJ whispered to herself as she began to undress for bed.

Punk threw himself on his bed, removing his cap from his head and running his fingers through his un-slicked hair he came to a decision. Punk didn't need this in his life a relationship was the last thing he needed…he need to end it. Punk was going to stop before it got to serious…Punk was going to get rid of AJ for her own benefit even if it meant hurting her….he just knew this wasn't for him.


	8. Chapter 8: Not Quite Yet AJ

Chapter 8: Not Quite Yet AJ

Punk paced in his locker-room back and forth his mind was racing with a million things how was he going to do this, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. Finally after a small pep-talk with himself as to why what he was about to do was better for both he and AJ he walked out of his room and down the halls to find AJ. Punk didn't have to walk very far though half way down there she was with those big doe eyes shining right at him.

"Uh…hey" Punk whispered clenching his jaw tightly, running his fingers in his hair.

"Hi" AJ replied running her hands up and down her elbows it was apparent she was nervous. Why did this keep happening to her…how did he do it…how could his mere presence make her feel things she had never really felt before. AJ brushed those feeling aside and walked right up to Punk with a soft smile on her face…she wasn't going to let her thoughts get in the way she had a bet to win.

"Were you looking for me Punkers" AJ asked her tone so low it was almost seductive to Punk.

"Well I…uh yeah" Punk replied he hated that he sounded like a blabbering idiot at the moment but when he looked into those brown eyes he just didn't care. Punk seemed to be getting lost in AJ's loving gaze till he snapped out of his thoughts and began to remember why he was looking for her in the first place.

"Look AJ we need to talk…there's been something I've been thinking about since last night and I need to get it off my chest" Punk's voice was so low AJ could barely hear him.

"There's something I have to tell you to Punk" AJ replied once again grabbing Punk's face in that same warm embrace he felt last night.

"AJ don't…I need to tell you this…us we can't-"Punk was cut off with that feeling he had be waiting for since the first time he went out with AJ. It was as though all thoughts in his mind completely voided when AJ's soft lips met with his, he never knew that a kiss could be that powerful to him. AJ smiled into this kiss she knew that she was so close…she knew right at that moment she had this bet in the bag.

"So we can't what" AJ asked finally breaking the kiss and trying to catch her breath.

"Nothing…just nothing" Punk whispered softly licking his lips he could still taste the sweetness of AJ's lips.

"See you out there Punk" AJ smirked as she skipped away leaving Punk standing there still stunned.

"Ugh you moron…you did it again" Punk thought to himself smacking his forward scolding himself mentally.

"Well ladies it seems as though I've got this in the bag…I mean come on Punk is like literally putty in my hands" AJ said the tone of sweet victory in her voice.

"Nuh-uh…sure you may have already kissed him, made him fall in love with you…but" Beth replied getting in AJ's face.

"But what" AJ asked with a groan crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"The only way you know Punk truly loves you and you've one this better…is if you get him to go to bed with you sweet cheeks" Layla answered with a cocky smile. AJ felt her heart drop to her feet…how the hell was she going to do that…she knew Punk was falling for her but to get him to take it to the next level was going to be a challenge. She knew Punk wasn't that type of guy…she knew Punk was going to want to wonder.

"Oh don't you worry…like I said never doubt me the next date we go on…I'll be telling you how great of a lover the best in the world really is" AJ replied trying her best to hide her fear by using cockiness. She knew this was going to be the most difficult thing she was ever going to have to accomplish.


	9. Chapter 9: Another Side Of Punk

Chapter 9: Another Side Of Punk

"Let's see I have Dawn Of The Dead, Shaun of the Dead, a classic humor by the way, The Creature from the black lagoon and The Shining" Punk called out pulling DVD after DVD showing them to AJ. Tonight Punk decided to treat AJ to a nice quiet movie night at his house…nothing beat being back home in Chicago.

"I brought some movies" AJ replied grabbing her bag pulling out two DVDs.

"I swear to everything living if I see The Notebook in there I'm breaking my window and sticking shards of glass in my eyes" Punk groaned out pointing to his eyes and window.

"I'm a romantic but not that romantic…I have The Shawshank Redemption and…" AJ giggled at Punk's face as he grabbed the first DVD and put it in the player.

"I gather you like this movie" AJ replied taking a seat on the sofa next to Punk

"No you can't just like this movie…you have to love this movie…Morgan Freeman are you kidding me" Punk replied pushing the play button on the remote.

"I agree with you entirely" AJ smiled softly cuddling up next to Punk…she loved how his warmth felt against her it was so comforting. Punk closed his eyes and smelled AJ's hair it smelled so sweet almost like strawberries. AJ sighed in delight at Punk softly caressing her arm up and down…she couldn't believe to describe the touch of his skin on her it ignited something inside her.

"Are you thirsty" Punk whispered softly into AJ's hair he couldn't help it…it smelled so nice.

"Punk…I…I" AJ was breathing heavy and her heart was racing

"What's the matter AJ…are you okay" Punk asked with a concerned look on his face.

Without saying another word AJ's lips connected with Punk's…Punk's eyes flew open in surprise but slowly closed shut enjoying the feeling of AJ's lips on his once again. AJ broke the kiss and looked straight into those stunning green eyes and crawled into Punk's lap. Punk shivered at the feeling of having AJ that close. Punk tried to hold back a moan when he felt AJ shift in his lap rubbing against that most sensitive part of him.

"AJ…wait…we can't" Punk whispered feeling AJ's hands on the hem of his t-shirt.

"Punk…do you love me" AJ asked in a faint whisper…almost somewhat seductive.

"Yes…I do…I do love you" Punk replied caressing AJ's face placing soft kisses on her forehead.

"Then show me" AJ replied grabbing Punk by his hand and leading him to his bedroom.

Once AJ had Punk in the bedroom she pushed him onto the bed and slowly removed her shoes…then Punk's shirt. AJ almost cat-like crawled atop of Punk and began to place soft kissed on his neck, tracing the brilliant colored tattoos with her finger. Punk couldn't help but shiver again at the feeling…then without even giving it a second thought Punk grabbed AJ's hand and motioned for her to lifts her arms. AJ smiled with a wink and lifted her arms for Punk to remove her tank top.

"Oh my gosh" AJ moaned out at the feeling of Punk kissing her neck and running his fingers down her spine.

"I agree" Punk whispered softly continuing his teasing on AJ's neck.

"Show me Punk how much you love me Punk…oh God show me" AJ moaned out feeling her heart race and her blood rising from passion. Then all of a sudden Punk just stopped…just as quickly as it the moment started Punk stopped it.

"I'm sorry but I can't…not like this AJ" Punk whispered softly raising his body on his elbows making AJ slowly slide off of him

"But I want you too" AJ whimpered softly once again tracing Punk's tattoos with her delicate fingers.

"Oh trust I want too as well…but I want it to be special…yea call me corny but that's just how I am…I don't just want to take you out on few dates and then sleep with you" Punk looking deep into AJ's eyes.

"Don't worry I understand" AJ replied grabbing her shirt and slipping it back on…Punk let out a soft groan as he watched AJ do this. AJ was about to walk out of the room before feeling Punk grab her arm and pull her into his loving embrace.

"I do want you AJ…you don't even know how much…I just want it to be right" Punk whispered softly

"Guess I'll be leaving then huh" AJ replied with a soft chuckle

"No I'll crash on the couch…you can use my bed I don't mind at all" Punk replied with a smile walking out his room giving AJ some privacy. AJ let out a frustrated sigh what was it going to take to make this guy break.

"You're such a nerd" Punk whispered to himself as he made himself comfortable on the couch and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Were Only Human

Chapter 10: Were Only Human

AJ slowly crept up on the couch that Punk was totally knocked out on as just as she got close enough she made her move.

"AHH" Punk yelled out loudly cracking up with laughter

"YOU JACKASS" AJ yelled out her heart felt like it jumped out of her chest, her plan to scare Punk awake completely backfiring .

"You can't scare me AJ…but kudos for trying…oh and next time you trying make sure you're not wearing your charm bracelet; I heard it the entire time" Punk replied lifting AJ's hand and shaking the bracelet with a smile.

"Damn it" AJ growled out grabbing at her bracelet and playing with the charms.

"So since were both awake; how about some breakfast huh?" Punk called out from the kitchen looking into the cabinets for a pan.

AJ gave a huge smile and walked into the kitchen to join Punk who was looking into his fridge now for what he had available to make some breakfast for the both of them. Punk pulled out some orange juice, pancake mix, eggs and butter.

"Mmm pancakes" AJ could already taste the pancakes in her mouth.

"I haven't even made them yet are your already foaming at the mouth" Punk replied with a smile turning the oven on.

"Listen umm…about last night…I'm-"Punk was cut off by AJ placing a finger on his lips then kissing him lightly.

"Already forgotten about it…let's just enjoy this awesome breakfast you're about to make…best in the world" AJ replied with a wink.

"Well AJ have we succeeded yet…have we found out if he really is the best in the world" Beth asked taking a seat next to AJ in the divas locker-room. AJ just looked up from lacing her converse and gave Beth the dirtiest of looks.

"Oh my God this is a dish…you didn't do it…my my AJ how our cockiness gets the best of us" Layla replied playing with a stand of AJ's hair.

"Ugh just a minor setback don't you count me out yet…just you watch I'll get him and you'll be eating your words when you see me again" AJ retorted walking out of the divas locker-room to search for Punk. Both Layla and Beth glanced at each other…they knew that AJ would never have the guts to get this done.

"I don't know Kofi…it's just the last thing I wanted now was to be in a relationship; after everything I've been though I was dead set against it but AJ…AJ is different I can feel it" Punk said softly wrapping his hands with his white tape.

"Then go for it man…she seems to be crazy enough to get with your ass" Kofi laughed at Punk's un-amused expression.

"Gee man thanks" Punk replied with a scowl grabbing a red marker from his bag.

"I'm playing man…look I know it's scary to get into a relationship after getting hurt so many time but the heart wants what it wants…your only human…I mean do you love her" Kofi asked patting Punk on the back.

Punk glanced up and Kofi…he was right the heart wants what it wants and what he wanted was AJ. He felt complete with her around…it seemed as if nothing else in the world seemed to matter when she was around.

"Yeah…I do…I do love her" Punk replied softly with huge smile on his face

"Then go for it man…what have you got to lose?" Kofi replied once again patting Punk on the back and heading out of the locker-room.

AJ came out from behind the huge boxes of sound equipment so Kofi wouldn't see her…she heard it…she heard everything. Punk was truly falling in love with her…he willing to give AJ all of him, his heart, his soul and well-being. AJ couldn't help but be devastated…she knew what she had to do but at the same time her willingness to prove Beth and Layla wrong got in the one.

"All I have to do is just sleep with him…once I do that I will just end it, no harm no foul" AJ said to herself as she quickly walked back to her locker-room before Punk could catch her.


	11. Chapter 11: Our Breaking Points

Chapter 11: Breaking Points

"So are you ready for some true Italian food?" Punk asked opening the car door for AJ.

AJ couldn't help but laugh when she looked to see where Punk had brought them for dinner, a small pizza restaurant.

"What…this place has the best fricking pizza in Chicago no joke" Punk replied walking in and finding a table for the both of them. Punk ordered the drinks for both he and AJ…while ordering Punk couldn't help but notice how quiet AJ was being she was usually so open and loved joking around while they were out together.

"AJ what's the matter is there something on your mind" Punk asked grabbing AJ's hands in his.

"Huh…oh no I'm sorry I just got lost in thought…have so many things on my mind" AJ replied softly lacing her fingers with Punk's.

"Would you like to talk about it…I mean you know you can tell me anything" Punk gave AJ a reassuring smile.

"If I told you…you'd kill me and never want to see my face again" AJ thought to herself giving Punk a weak smile. AJ knew she couldn't tell Punk the reason for all the dates…the reason for all the attention was because of a stupid bet that she felt she had to win to prove herself. But she just couldn't do that Punk had come so far to let his guard down to do all this…to fall head over heels in love her.

"Can we take this to go…we need to talk privately and I'd rather not to it here" AJ whispered softly caressing Punk's face which was still so clean shaven it was cute that he did that for her.

"Sure whatever you want…we could go back to my place if you'd like" Punk replied smiling into her soft touch.

Punk handed over the box of pizza to AJ so he was able to unlock his front door…walking in he took the pizza and placed in on the table. Punk then turned around to say something to AJ put felt her put her arms around his neck and pull him into a soft kiss. This kiss was so very different for AJ…this kiss meant something sure the kisses she shared with Punk did have meaning but they were more of lust and want. This kiss meant love, care and I can't be without you kind of emotion…Punk melted into the kiss her lips had the power to make a tough I don't give a rat's ass kind of guy like him weak in the knees.

"Punk please" AJ moaned into the kiss her embrace around his neck getting a little bit tighter. Punk knew what she wanted…he knew what her body was yearning and well even though he tried to fight it he was past his breaking point.

"Come here" Punk replied picking AJ up bridal style smiling as AJ let out a small squeak when picked up with the upmost of ease.

"Punk…I love you…you have no idea how much I love you" AJ whispered into his ear as he gently lied her on his bed. Punk smiled and kissed AJ lightly on the forehead slowly getting up to remove his shirt and shoes.

"I love you too AJ…at first I was afraid and yeah I know I was the biggest asshole ever but you changed all that you made me believe that someone could actually love me no matter how much of a jerk I can be…you accepted me" Punk replied caressing AJ's face.

AJ smiled lightly as she motioned to Punk to join her on the bed…AJ sat up and removed her hoodie slowly unzipping as if to tease Punk. Once the hoodie was off Punk placed his hands on the hem of her shirt and removed it tossing it on the floor. Punk pulled AJ closer places kissing from her neck to the top of her breast making sure she got every much of satisfaction as he did.

"Ohh…Punk just like that…kiss me just like that" AJ moaned her fingers running through his hair thank God it was not slicked back she would have made a mess of it but at this point I don't think Punk really cared.

"Off take them off…slowly" Punk whispered motioning at AJ's jeans he wanted to admire every inch of her beauty as she slid out of her jeans. AJ winked and got off the bed slowly standing in front of Punk who was propped up on his elbows still lying on the bed. AJ slowly unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped her pants stopping for a while just to tease Punk and smacking his hand away when he tried to do it himself. Once AJ unbuttoned and unzipped; she slowly peeled the jeans down to reveal her pink and black lace panties.

"Looks like I can't take them off something is in the way" AJ whispered seductively teasing Punk. Punk looked down to see that she was still wearing her bright red converse…Punk grabbed AJ and tossed her on the bed. Punk kneeled in front of AJ and slowly unlaced her shoelaces and removed both shoes letting the fall to the floor.

"Huh these are…cute" Punk laughed softly at the My Little Pony socks AJ was wearing.

"Shut up don't knock My Little Pony alright" AJ replied smacking Punk on the chest lightly.

"Alright alright" Punk replied trying his best to hold back his laughter and the sarcastic remark on the tip of his tongue.

"Ugh just come here" AJ retorted pulling Punk on top of her pulling him into another passionate kiss. Punk moaned into the kiss as he was still working on her jeans and letting out a sigh once he finally got them off kicking them off the bed. Slowly AJ sat up and removed her bra and let Punk do the honors of removing her socks and panties tossing them over his shoulder without a care in the world.

"So beautiful" Punk whispered into the crook of AJ's neck as he placed light kisses in that area…AJ shivered in sheer delight. Punk was just about to place another kiss on AJ's lips till she placed her hand on his lips.

"Not so fast Punkers…these they have to go" AJ whispered playing with the button on Punk's jeans. Punk began fumbling with the belt on his jeans like if he was about to tear them off if he couldn't get the off fast enough.

"Nuh-uh…strip for me Punk…take them off slowly let me enjoy you taking them off" AJ replied torturing Punk by caressing the hardness growing in his jeans making him groan softly.

"You're killing me AJ…please" Punk moaned out he didn't even want to lose the feeling of AJ's body against his.

"No whining…now strip" AJ demanded softly with an evil smirk.

Punk had to admit the fact that she was demanding him like that…well it turned him on a bit. Hell who was he kidding it turned him on a lot. Punk got up from the bed…kicking off his shoes and socks…he unlooped his belt, unzipped, unbuttoned, and slid his jeans down kicking them to the side of his room. AJ's eyes were glazed in delight at the vision before her Punk standing there naked before her it was so hot but at the same time meaningful…Punk was comfortable to allow someone like AJ to see him this vulnerable.

"Make love to me Punk" AJ whispered grabbing Punk's hands and pulling him close to the bed.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this…I'm sorry that I didn't do it the first time but I just didn't was to make you feel like I was taking advantage" Punk replied looking down at AJ and deep into her eyes.

"I wanted it to be special because you're an amazing girl AJ…you have no idea what you do to me" Punk whispered into her ear. AJ shivered feeling his warm breath hit her ear…the feeling was mutual for her.

"Show me what I do to you Punk…make me yours" AJ responded softly looking deep into Punk's eyes while she felt him position himself between her legs his fingers running all over her legs. Punk smiled and bent down to kiss AJ…AJ then moaned loudly into the kiss at the feeling of Punk finally entering in one slow thrust.

"Uhh…God Punk more give me more "AJ moaned raking her nails down Punk's back as he began to increase his speed. Punk smirked he loved the fact that he could make AJ feel intense passion that he could make her body ignite like a flame with ecstasy.

"AJ I love you so much…so freaking much" Punk replied moving faster inside AJ moaning into her neck inhaling her sweet scent.

"Ohh Punk I love you too…I love you so much" AJ cried out she was so close to the most amazing climax but she wanted so desperately to make it last. Punk could feel how close she was and he wasn't far behind he tried to hold on a little while longer so AJ could get the most satisfaction she had ever gotten…to him her needs where more important than his even if it was a sexual need.

"OH GOD PUNK" AJ screamed out her nails still digging into Punk as she felt her orgasm hit her like a freight train of passion. Hearing AJ scream out his name sent him over the edge as he released himself deep inside AJ.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Punk asked trying to regain his breath his face buried into the crook of AJ's neck.

"Extremely" AJ replied trying to regain her breath as well hugging Punk tightly still feeling him inside her.

Punk pulled out of AJ and relaxed himself right next to AJ…pulling the covers over them Punk felt sleep kicking in, which amazed even him seeing as his insomnia made it hard for any sleep at all. AJ moved closer and lied her head on Punk's chest…she sighed softly feeling Punk play with the strand of her hair. It was perfect everything was so perfect it was as nothing could ruin this moment…once settled both AJ and Punk slipped into the most amazing sleep they've ever had.


	12. Chapter 12: All Comes Tumbling Down

Chapter 12: All Comes Tumbling Down

AJ's eyes fluttered open and sighed softly as she heard the gently thumping of Punk's heart in her ear as she lay on his chest. Last night was the most amazing night she and Punk had ever had…it was so romantic and meaningful. AJ looked up to see Punk resting peacefully…a small smile on his face as if he was still reveling in last night's events. AJ couldn't help but smile inching closer she planted a soft kiss on Punk's nose.

"Mmm…good morning" Punk mumbled out with a soft sigh and a smile his grip on AJ's waist getting a bit tighter to pull her closer to him.

"Good morning…how did you sleep last night" AJ asked tracing Punk's chest tattoos…she didn't know what it was but it seemed her doing that almost became a new habit of hers.

"Like a baby…it was probably the most amazing sleep I've ever had in my life" Punk replied softly playing with the curls in AJ's hair.

"I love you AJ…right now it feels like nothing can touch us…like if nothing else in the world matters just me and you, I want it to be like this forever" Punk whispered cuddling closer to AJ.

AJ smiled softly to hear Punk say that meant everything in the world to her…it sent her heart a flutter but it almost made her feel like the ultimate piece of garbage knowing why she did it this in the first place. AJ knew that she had to tell Punk but she just couldn't it would break his heart…it would kill him she didn't want to see him hurt at all. But she loved him…God did she love him it's as this whole damn bet back fired in her face it just wasn't about getting Punk into bed anymore it had become about love and someone's true to heart emotions.

AJ sat in the diva's locker-room shoulders hunched…the sheer look of pain and contemplation written all over her face. AJ looked up to the lock eyes with her reflection in the mirror straight across from her…she felt sick to her stomach almost disgusted with herself.

"So we saw Punk earlier…boy did he have the hugest smile on his face…so is he then" Layla asked creeping up behind AJ

"Is he what?" AJ asked not even wanting to look Layla in the eyes so she just kept her gaze locked on the mirror

"The Best in the World baby" Beth laughed mocking Punk's voice as she jumped in front of AJ.

AJ didn't say a word just remained silent as she just let Beth and Layla go about their usual bitchiness…Beth and Layla knew all too well by AJ's silence what had happen.

"Well AJ I gotta hand it to you…I never thought hell we never thought you were gonna pull this off…guess you win" Beth replied with an evil smirk.

AJ looked so ashamed she didn't even feel a hint of the cockiness she would usually feel when Beth and Layla would give her props. All she could do was look down to the floor so she wouldn't have to see Beth or Layla in the face.

"Wow that's right AJ…guess you win" Layla said patting AJ on the head like a new dog that just did a neat trick.

"Win what?" A voice asked sternly from the door of the diva's locker-room.

"Oh my God…Punk" AJ choked out hoping and praying he didn't hear everything that was just said.

"Win what…AJ" Punk asked again his teeth were clenched by that moment she knew it.

"Punk…I" AJ choked it was if someone ripped out her voice box.

"DAMN AJ JUST SPIT IT OUT" Punk's voice was so deep and demanded

"Every…every date we went on…everything I did…was because I made a bet with Beth and Layla that I could make you fall in love with me and once I did I would drop you…like" AJ paused she couldn't bare the hurt in Punk's face.

"Like it never meant anything at all…like I was the dirt on the bottom of your shoe…so what last night was it bonus for sleeping with me" Punk asked harshly.

It was just in that moment that AJ knew this wasn't the Punk she came to slowly fall in love with…this was the Punk that didn't even want to give her the time of day when she first asked him out. This was the Punk who could care less about anyone but himself and she knew she was to blame.

"Answer me damn it" Punk demanded looking deep into her eyes hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes…the only way I would truly win the bet is if I got you into bed with me" AJ replied she felt like she was going to puke right at that moment. Punk scoffed giving an almost condescending laughter as he turned to walk out of the locker room.

"Punk no wait please" AJ called out catching up to him half way down the hall grabbing him by the arm.

"Don't…just don't I trusted you AJ…I gave everything…all of me…and for what just to some damn bet" Punk yelled out getting a few stares from fellow superstars.

"NO…Punk you don't understand it was a bet I know I was wrong…but I couldn't you because I love-"AJ was cut off by Punk getting right into her face.

"What…you what love me…please…I don't believe you AJ" Punk retorted with a look of disgust turning once again to walk away but feeling AJ once again grip his arm.

"Please believe me" AJ begged tears in her eyes.

"I can't…AJ don't... just leave me alone…just pretend as if I never existed…I mean you already slept with me and that was your plan all along so I guess I made it easy for you" Punk replied pulling his arm away from AJ's grip and walking away.

"DAMN IT" AJ yelled out sinking to the floor kicking her feet in anger…and just as quickly as she had him she lost him. But she wasn't going to give up she was going to prove to Punk how sorry she was and just how much she loved him. It was just going to easier said than done how was she going to do this…how was she ever going to get Punk to trust her ever again after the ultimate betrayal.


	13. Chapter 13: Old Punk Checking In

Chapter 13: The Old Punk Checking In

I want to take this little writing moment to thank everyone for following my story and writing the reviews in helps keep me motivated to continue…I love the sound of my iPhone going off to the sweet sound of reviews and followers thank you tons.

"Damn it…damn it" Punk yelled trashing his locker-room after everything AJ just told him he was beyond livid…he just felt so stupid. He took the chance he thought maybe just maybe she was different from everybody else who was just out to get him.

"I'm such a fucking idiot…I should have just kept blowing her off" Punk choked out trying to fight back tears…he never thought he could fell so heartbroken.

"Hey Punk is everything al-" Kofi asked opening the locker-room door halfway only to met with Punk throwing on of his shoes at it.

"GET OUT" Punk yelled he really wasn't in the mood for any consoling he just wanted to trash things and vent.

"Wow scary later" Kofi replied quickly closing the door behind power walking away.

"You're not worth loving…you are nothing…you were an idiot to ever think she truly wanted you…you're a joke" Punk said to himself looking in to the mirror at his broken expression.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Punk felt nauseous his stomach was in knots he felt like his whole body was seething in anger sure he's lost his temper but not like this it was like someone else just jumped into his body and took over. That's when he felt what he was trying to fight back with all head had…the warmth of the tears falling down his face.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright

"Oh my God" Punk mumbled out collapsing to his knees hitting the floor bringing his hands to his face then running his fingers through his messed up hair. He tried so hard to control himself but the tears kept coming back. With everything Punk had he forced himself back up to his feet clutching to the sides of the sink and once again starting at his reflection.

"STUPID BASTARD" Punk cried out and with everything he had punched the mirror making in shatter everywhere. Punk could feel his fist on fire from the force of the punch surely something was broken and from the feeling of cold trickle down his fingers he was definitely bleeding.

"Ah who cares" Punk mumbled picking up his hand to glance at it…yep he was right his knuckles were dripping blood but it didn't even seem to faze him. Punk looked up at the shattered mirror this was who he was and who he will always be he changed for someone at this is what he got a possible broken hand. It was at that moment Punk realized never again…he needed to be this Punk…this Punk never let some chick bring him down.

Punk flung the locker-room door open and froze to see AJ standing there before his gasping as she looked over him to see a trashed locker-room and a shattered mirror. Punk just glanced straight past her he did not want to make eye contact with her at all.

"Oh my God Punk you're hand" AJ whispered trying to reach for Punk's hand only to have Punk quickly pull it away.

"Don't bother…just don't" Punk replied sharply still looking past AJ

"I'm sorry but please just" AJ was once again begging for Punk to hear her out.

"AJ please promise me something okay" Punk asked softly finally breaking his gaze and leaning in now inches away from AJ's face.

"Anything Punk" AJ replied her expression soft and loving when she felt Punk lift his better hand to caress her face.

"Promise me that you will never look at me…talk to me or even dare let my name linger on your lips…I want nothing to do with you ever again" Punk whispered his words like venom to AJ.

"The Punk you fell in love with…he's gone and congrats you killed him" Punk replied removing his hand from AJ's face.

"Oh and here…I was going to give this to you do whatever the hell you want with it…doesn't mean shit to me anymore" Punk called out reaching into his bag and tossing a small box at AJ as he walked away.

AJ looked up to see that Punk was already gone…slowly AJ opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet…Punk knew that AJ had a thing for charm bracelets and for him to actually to go out and get her one meant the world to her. Every single charm had a meaning that was tied to their relationship…it had an Italian flag which represented their first date, a batman symbol that represented him and also their love for comics, and last but not least a heart with stitches in it that showed how AJ seemed to mean Punk's already healing heart.

AJ removed the bracelet from the box and in doing so a small piece of paper fell out of the box, it was a letter.

AJ,

Okay as your probably thinking ugh what a corny gift let me take this time to tell you why I got this, I got this to show you how much you mean to me. I can't even begin to tell you how happy and despite my whole luck is for loser's mantra I have to set that aside to say you've made me the luckiest guy in the world. When I'm with you it seems as though I'm safe and nothing in this world matter but me and you. You took a chance on me despite all my flaws, despite me not being like the other guys and for that I will always be grateful. Every day I spend with you I just fall in love with you all over again your amazing AJ…and you never let the whispers of people saying it will never last break our bond. To sum it all up for you April Lee I love you will all my heart and if you let me I will love you forever and ever. You can be the Harley Quinn to my Joker (see what I did there ha-ha). I love you April always and forever.

Phil

AJ broke into tears this was the final blow that made her feel all the more rotten and miserable she not only broke this man's heart she ripped it out and drained it of everything. What was she going to do but that's when it clicked she folded the letter and placed in her back pocket and took off running.

"AJ what's wrong…where's the fire" John Cena called out as AJ bumped into him

"Later John just later" AJ called out pushing past him and continued rushing out of the arena

"Divas" John whispered throwing his hands up and walking down the locker-room

"Oh God please if I know Punk please let him be there" AJ though to herself as she jumped into a taxi and gave him specific directions of him to head to.


	14. Chapter 14: But You're My Joker

Chapter 14: But you're My Joker

("Love means never having to say you're sorry." – Ali MacGraw,_ Love Story)_

"There stop…stop" AJ cried out seeing that all to familiar form sitting on the park bench the park bench... they park bench they first almost shared a kiss.

"Here" AJ didn't even look to see how much she tipped her driver nor did she care at the moment. Punk's eyes were closed as he sat on the park bench wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts, his shirt, a pair of converse and a blue hoodie.

"Just do it AJ" AJ whispered to herself as she took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the bench…Punk must have not heard her because she made it over to him without her even waking him up.

Punk opened his eyes and looked down to see AJ standing there in front of him with the letter and bracelet in her small hands. Punk sighed and reached down to grab his backpack until AJ kicked it to the side.

"What do you want" Punk asked harshly not liking the fact she kicked his things.

"Why Punkers" AJ asked softly clutching tightly at the letter in her hands with a frown.

"Don't call me that" Punk replied standing up from the bench attempting to walk away from AJ once again.

"I've always called you that it's never bothered you before" AJ replied in shock as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"It does now alright" Punk retorted stepping to the side to walk past AJ again.

"Don't you walk away from me…not again" AJ said rushing up to Punk and planting her feet right in from of him.

"Move AJ" Punk asked through clenched teeth.

"No…not until you tell me why" AJ demanded presenting the bracelet to Punk.

"Why what" Punk asked running his fingers through his hair; he was getting frustrated.

AJ didn't say a word but just grabbed Punk's hand opening it to place the letter and the bracelet in it with a painful expression on her face.

"What do I want this for" Punk asked holding the items in his hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you give this to me" AJ asked loudly her eyes closed and fists clenched.

"Damn it AJ…I don't have time for this" Punk replied pushing past AJ dropping the items to the grass and dirt.

"Why damn it" AJ asked once again picking up the items and throwing the bracelet hitting Punk in the back of the head. Punk growled in anger and spun around picked up the bracelet.

"Now you're throwing jewelry at me…very mature AJ" Punk replied placing the bracelet in his hoodie's pocket.

"Damn it Punk answer me" AJ was now yelling at the top of her lungs thank God it was dark and no one was around they think she was nuts.

"Because I loved you damn it…God AJ I Ioved you so damn much" Punk yelled out rushing up to AJ stopping to stand a few inches away from her.

"You meant everything to me…you were my girl" Punk whispered pulling out the bracelet and clutching it in his hands.

"I'm still your girl Punk" AJ whispered softly taking a few steps closer finally closing the gap between her and Punk.

Punk reached out and grabbed AJ's hand…slowly he picked up his hand and placed the bracelet on AJ's small wrist.

"I thought you were too" Punk whispered his face read of pain and disappointment.

Punk gave a pained smile and kissed AJ on the hand before turning to walk away this time for good. AJ just stood there dumbfounded.

"But…you're my joker" AJ cried out referring to what Punk had written in the letter.

"And you were my Harley…but not anymore…never again" Punk replied fighting back tears in his eyes walking to his car and driving away.

AJ looked down to see the bracelet dangling from her wrist…the charms swinging from side to side. Punk's words ringing in her ears as she began to play with the charms…slowly AJ began to walk, where she was going she didn't care…her heart was destroyed.


	15. Chapter 15:Unexpected Company

Chapter 15: Unexpected Company

"I remember when I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me. We both knew it, right away. And as the years went on, things got more difficult. We were faced with more challenges. I begged him to stay. Try to remember what we had at the beginning. He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it. When he walked in; every woman's head turned, everyone stood up to talk to him. He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself. I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. And in that way I understood him and I loved him. I loved him, I loved him, I loved him, and I still love him. I love him." –Lana Del Rey

"Not anymore…never again" Punk's words echoed in her ears as she sat alone in restaurant the same restaurant she and Punk came to on their first date.

"Ma'am are you ready to order" a waitress asked politely startling AJ out of her thoughts.

"Vanilla Italian soda please and that's it" AJ replied with a soft smile handing the menu back to the waitress.

"Alrighty I'll bring that to you in a few" the waitress replied her smile so huge AJ could feel her cheeks hurting from just looking at her waitress. AJ sat there for a few minutes and then got up to use the ladies room. She told the waitress to just leave her soda on the table and she would return in a few seconds.

AJ walked out of the ladies room and was startled again when the waitress rushed up to her still with her huge smile.

"Ma'am I seated someone at your table they said they were meeting you here" the waitress said softly. AJ gave a confused looking and only whispered a thank you as she heading back to her table which was a small table hidden in the back area of the restaurant. AJ was almost scared to head back but of course curiosity killed the cat.

AJ made it across the restaurant and saw a person seated in the seat right across from hers…now her heart was racing the restaurant was not well litted it was the whole vibe of the place and right now she hated the vibe. Once AJ got closer her heart jumped into her throat…her knees buckled she damn near felt like she was going to collapse.

"Hi" the voice whispered softly playing with the straw in her drink.

"Punk" AJ choked out trying her best to hold it together.

"I knew you'd be here…just like you knew I'd be at the park" Punk replied his green eyes sparkling as he gazed deep into her eyes.

"Why are you here…you already said you wanted nothing to do with me" AJ replied finally taking a seat.

"I know that…but I had to see you…I had to talk to you AJ" Punk replied removing his Chicago cubs cap.

"I think you've said enough Punk" AJ whispered once again playing with the charms on her bracelet

"No I haven't…as much as I want to hate you I can't…I just can't leave it" Punk replied fumbling with the bandages on his hand

"You did leave it when you said what you said at the park" AJ said softly she felt bad about Punk's hand she knew it was her fault he did that to himself.

"I know but I couldn't leave it like that" Punk replied wincing when he brushed his knuckle against his other hand.

"Oh I see so you came to put more salt on the wound then" AJ replied with a raised eyebrow crossing her arms.

"No…I came to apologize…I came for you" Punk whispered softly looking up at AJ's face with soft eyes.


	16. Chapter 16: Easier Said Than Done

Chapter 16: Easier Said Than Done

"You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you don't trust enough." –

-Frank Crane-

"You came for me" AJ asked softly rubbing her arms she felt the goose bumps forming all over her body.

"Yes…look when you told me the truth it crushed me…felt like my whole world fell apart AJ" Punk replied.

"I'm so sorry Punk…for everything but please know that no matter what you believe my love for you is real" AJ whispered softly locking gazes with Punk.

"I want to believe you AJ…but I can't…I can't forget everything just like that" Punk replied playing with his lip ring.

"You're nervous" AJ smiled softly looking deep into Punk's eyes.

"Huh" Punk was taken aback how did she know…he never told anyone he did that when he was nervous.

"You do that when you're nervous…I noticed when I first asked you out and ever since from there…I always thought it was cute" AJ replied softly playing with her straw.

"Why did you come here Punk" AJ asked her face was serious now.

"Because AJ…when I left that arena, when I left you there at the park, I began to drive around until clicked" Punk replied looking at the cars passing by the restaurant

"What clicked" AJ replied looking down at the table until Punk reached out and grabbed her chin lifting her head to have her look into his eyes.

"I love you too damn much to not have you in my life…you hurt me so much AJ I don't know at this point right now if I can trust you…but I know that I just can't turn off the love I feel for you…call it stupid, call it whatever the hell you want but that's what I feel" Punk replied caressing AJ's face wiping the tears that began to run down your face.

"Oh Punk I love you too" AJ replied and without thinking leaned over the table and kissed Punk with everything she had. Punk broke the kiss and grabbed AJ's hand in his kissing her hands and playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

"I love the way it looks on you" Punk whispered softly playing with charms.

"Look AJ I may have forgiven you but this is going to take some time for it to get back to where it was before…like I said I love you but I can't trust you not just yet I'm sorry but please give it time" Punk replied lacing his hands with AJ's.

" I understand…Punkers" AJ winced hoping Punk wouldn't mind when she said that seeing as earlier he didn't even want her to call him that.

"Please don't hurt me again AJ" Punk replied softly caressing her soft hands.

"I won't never again" AJ replied kissing Punk once more

"Okay enough of the mushy stuff how bout you get me something to eat…being at you owe me big time" Punk said with a laugh picking up the menu left by the waitress.

"Aww Punkers you're so adorable" AJ replied pinching Punk on the cheek

"Never do that again…I have a reputation woman" Punk said playfully giving AJ a look of disgust…all AJ could do was laugh she loved these moments and she was going to try her damn-dest to make sure she didn't screw this up again. Little did AJ know back at the arena Beth and Layla were doing some damage of their own.


	17. Chapter 17: Playing Games Is What We Do

Chapter 17: Playing Games Is What We Do

The next day it seemed as though both Punk and AJ had completely began to move on and forget what happen between them. They were having so much fun…they were in love.

"Don't you even dare Punk" AJ warned Punk as he inched closer and closer to AJ with the can in his hand.

"Or else what" Punk asked shaking the can in his hand and a huge smirk on his face

"Just don't do it" AJ replied with an evil glare.

"Eh I'll risk it" Punk replied as he shot the shaving cream all over AJ's shirt and hair laughing at the look on her face it was priceless.

"You jerk" AJ cried out with a smile as she ran at Punk and jumped on him.

"Whoa" Punk yelled out losing his balance and falling to the floor with AJ landing on top of him knocking the wind out of him. Both laughing like maniacs, both with shaving cream all over them…it was then that AJ decided to never mess with Punk while he was shaving.

Punk looked up into AJ's eyes and wiped some of the shaving cream off of her cheek, AJ shivered in delight. What was it about the touch of Punk's skin against hers that sent her over the edge…it was just amazing.

"I don't think so mister" AJ whispered pushing Punk back down on the ground as he attempted to get up from the floor.

"AJ we can't not here in the locker-room" Punk whispered grabbing AJ's hand quickly as she was about to pull up Punk's shirt.

"Come on baby…are you all about living in the moment…or is the best in the world a chicken" AJ replied crossing her arms with an evil smirk on her face as if challenging Punk.

Next thing AJ knew she was pushed up against the locker-room wall…Punk's lips on hers with such passion her lips were getting raw from the power of the kiss. Punk knew they were pressed for time so he didn't plan on wasting this opportunity for foreplay.

"Thank God you wore this skirt today" Punk whispered in her ear reaching up into her skirt and between her legs to slowly pull her panties down and tossing them over his shoulder.

"Me too" AJ replied unbuckling Punk's belt and fumbling with the button and zipper.

Punk moaned at the feeling of AJ's skin on his manhood as he wasted no time he quickly thrusted deep into AJ. AJ screamed out in pleasure...Punk jumped up a little bit placing his hand on AJ's mouth.

"Shh babe…don't forget where we are at…this isn't exactly my bedroom" Punk groaned out as he continued his slow deep thrust into AJ.

It was just then that Punk must have set off a radar that Kofi and John Cena barged in upon hearing AJ's cry of pleasure.

"Punk we heard a… oh damn man "John's jaw dropped and then cheeks turned bright red.

"What the hell does anyone knock anymore" Punk growled out fumbling to fix his jeans in embarrassment. AJ was doing the same pulling her skirt down as she quickly hid behind Punk's larger frame.

"Our bad dude…go about your business…AJ" John replied winking at AJ to mess with Punk.

Punk gave Cena and Kofi and evil glare before they walked out of the locker-room laughing as they did. Punk turned around to face AJ who was bright red with embarrassment and he couldn't help but smile…AJ looked up slowly biting her lower lip.

"Guess that's the highlight of our day huh" AJ replied with a shy smile.

"Guess so…but don't you worry after this match I have tonight…I intend to finish what I started" Punk whispered in her ear.

AJ watched in amazement as Punk began to get ready for his match against John Cena…he wasn't going to lie it was going to be a tad bit awkward. To go one on one with a man who just accidently barged in on him having sex with his girlfriend not even a few hours ago was certainly a little strange for him.

"Good luck Punkers" AJ whispered softly as she place a sweet kiss on Punk's lips as soon as he was done getting ready.

"Luck is for-"Punk was cut off by AJ's finger on his lips.

"For losers I know" AJ replied with a sweet smile.

AJ waited in the locker-room as Punk headed to the arena…AJ sat on the couch in the room and got ready for the match to start. AJ was just about to head to the bathroom quickly till she heard a knock on the door.

"Did you forget something Punk-"AJ's smile faded to one that turned to disgust is was none other than mean and evil Beth and Layla. They were given that nickname in the divas locker-room for a reason AJ never understood why but now she was definably for the nickname.

"Hey there have you forgot all about us AJ" Layla smirked playing with a strand of AJ's hair

"What do you want…the bet is over…I love Punk I have no intention of screwing this up just for you two" AJ replied a serious look of her face.

"Oh no we totally understand and actually we came to tell you how happy we are for the two of you…our little AJ made the mighty CM Punk fall in love" Beth replied trying her best to be innocent.

"Well…tha…thank you" AJ replied almost in shock.

"Oh you forgot this when you decided to run out of here like a maniac" Layla said reaching into her back pocket and pulling out AJ's IPhone.

"Thank you I thought I lost it somewhere" AJ sighed in relief taking the phone.

"No problem sweet cheeks " Layla replied as both she and Beth turned walking away.

AJ just stood there maybe they weren't as bad as all the girls said they were sure she was already one to catch on to the whole mean and evil nickname but this proved they had a good side to.

"So what do we do now" Layla asked walking down the locker-room with Beth.

"We sit back and enjoy the show" Beth replied with an evil smirk

"Such games we play" Layla said with an almost devious laughter

"Playing games is what we do…they don't call us mean and evil for nothing" Beth replied with a chuckle this was going to be fun for both of them.


	18. Chapter 18: As Clear As Day

Chapter 18: As Clear As Day

"Oh Punk…oh God I love you baby mmm" AJ moaned loudly as Punk thrusted deeper and deeper into AJ.

"I love you too AJ…I love you will everything I have" Punk moaned out his face buried in her neck sweat rolling down both their bodies as their passion was pushed beyond its limits.

"Ohh…Punk I'm so close" AJ moaned the grip of her legs on Punk's waist getting tighter with each thrust given. Punk did promise that he was going to finish what he started and boy was he delivering on his word.

"Me too…AJ hang on just a little bit longer please" Punk groaned out picking up his speed as he caught AJ's lips in a searing hot kiss.

"PUNK" AJ cried out the sweet feeling of ultimate pleasure taking over her entire as both she and Punk climaxed at the same time…with Punk still deep inside her.

"Don't mean to sound like a total buzz kill but umm I'm kinda hungry" Punk mumbled into AJ's neck.

"Aww those sweet romantic words I can't get enough of" AJ replied laughing

"Shut up" Punk replied slowly getting off the bed to get dressed in his usual wear of basketball shorts, tshirt, and his hoodie.

"Where you going to get some food" AJ asked sitting up in bed with the covers hiding her small naked frame.

"I'm going to go check out the hotel restaurant maybe I can autography my way into some food" Punk replied with a wink as he laced his shoes, kissed AJ and headed downstairs to the lobby.

"Oh you guys are awesome" Punk replied with a huge smile as the cooks brought out Punk a huge plate of his new fave dish thanks to AJ chicken alfredo.

"Do my eyes deceive me Beth or is that Punk over there in the hotel restaurant" Layla asked softly pointing at Punk who was definitely enjoying his meal. Beth just gave Layla an evil smirk as both headed Punk's way.

Punk was about to place another forkful of food in his mouth till he saw the sight that stood before him and placed the fork down slowly.

"Ugh I just lost my appetite" Punk groaned out pushing the plate away.

"Very funny Punk" Beth replied with a raised eyebrow crossing her arms

"I've been told I'm a regular comedian but I'm not one to brag" Punk replied sarcastically taking a sip of his soda.

"Hmm…I see" Layla said getting out from behind Beth's larger frame to stand right next to her.

"What do you guys want…I'm kinda busy at the moment plus I want to bask in this peaceful time for a while" Punk replied letting out a huge sigh.

"We just came to talk…see how things are going between you and the nerd…oh I'm sorry AJ" Layla smirked correcting herself but reveling in the face that it bothered Punk when she said that.

"We are fine…why would you two even care…aren't you two supposed to be off somewhere collecting souls for Satan or something" Punk replied with a huge smile he loved being an ass when needed.

"Ouch so feisty" Layla replied taking the seat in front of Punk

"Oh I don't remember saying you could sit but please give me the pleasure of providing me with the company I don't want" Punk remarked even motioning for Beth to take a seat just too be sarcastic once more.

"So I guess AJ won you over huh seeing as you two worked things out huh" Beth said standing behind Layla's chair.

"What is this the Godfather do you have to stand behind her like that" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did she tell you the truth Punk" Layla said softly leaning closely over the table her breast almost popping out of her top.

"Did you remember to wear a bra" Punk replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hmph whatever" Layla scoffed her lip curled up in frustration.

"And to answer your question which also I don't remember agreeing to answering any…yes she did tell me everything the whole entire truth" Punk replied softly a gentle smile creeping onto his face.

"Are you sure" Beth asked softly looking into Punk's confused eyes.

"Ugh you know what I don't have time for this" Punk said pushing out his chair to stand up

"No please stay…sit awhile longer" Layla said holding her hand out as to say stay seated.

"Nah I think I'd rather just you know jump in front up a moving vehicle than to that so catch you later" Punk replied getting up from his chair and beginning to walk way.

"Her going to find you Punk was part of it…trying to fix it and make it work was part of it too" Layla called out behind Punk's back.

Punk stopped in his tracks…slowly Punk turned around with an angry look on his face.

"You really expect me to believe you two…you've got to be freaking kidding me" Punk replied laughing out loudly.

"We knew you wouldn't believe us but we have proof Punk" Beth replied with a smirk on her face.

"What proof" Punk asked his laughter fading.

"Here" Layla said tossing her phone at Punk

Punk caught the phone looking closely at it there was a text message that clearly came from AJ's phone

AJ: Don't count me out yet I'll just find him and layer on some charm telling him how much I love him, telling him how I can't live without him trust me he'll eat in all up. By the time you see me the next day I'll have him like a dog on a leash. This bet is still on trust me on that!

Punk felt his stomach turn in knots as he dropped the phone on the floor…there was no way it couldn't be. Punk was just about to turn around and race back up to AJ still in their room but he didn't have to for once Punk turned around there was AJ standing right there in front of him.

"Punk is everything ok" AJ asked softly

"I don't know" Punk replied feeling more lost then ever.


	19. Chapter 19: The Last One You Expect

Chapter 19: The Last One You Expect

"What do you mean you don't know…what's going on…what did you two bitches do" AJ asked pushing past Punk then lunging straight at Layla who was still seated.

"AJ stop…look at me" Punk cried catching AJ before she could do any damage to Layla and looking deep into her eyes.

"Punk" AJ whispered softly caressing Punk's face

"Why did you text Layla that you were going to the park to find me" Punk asked trying his best to relax himself he could feel nothing but tension in his body.

"What…I never texted her…I swear" AJ replied looking deep into those green eyes.

"AJ please don't lie" Punk replied picking Layla's phone up from the floor; showing her the text message.

AJ grabbed the phone reading the text message her blood began to boil…that's when it clicked that's why Layla had her phone. That's why she knew there was something off on the day Layla was trying to be so nice.

"I didn't send this Punk…I know this was sent from my phone but I didn't send it…please believe me" AJ begged.

"You know it's not good to lie in a relationship AJ" Layla said trying to sound like a concerned friend.

"I know you two bitches could be mean…never dawned on me you could be just straight out cruel" AJ felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"AJ…did you send this then" Punk asked once more biting his lip ring.

"NO I SWEAR…they are trying to screw with you Punk" AJ yelled out finally breaking into tears.

"Trust me…please" AJ whispered with a weak smile.

"I…I just don't know AJ…I did once but-"Punk replied rubbing the back of his head

"I can't believe you…you would believe them over me…I know I messed up once but I'm not that cruel…and how dare you think that I could do that to you" AJ replied backing up and turning to walk away.

"AJ no…wai" Punk replied grabbing AJ by the arm only to have his had slapped away.

"Screw Punk…just screw you" AJ replied pulling the charm bracelet Punk gave her and throwing in at his face.

Punk was in shock was AJ reacting this way because she was guilty or was she acting this way because maybe this time she knew she was telling the truth. Punk turned to look at Beth and Layla flashing them a pained looked he walked away to return back to his room…this time alone.


	20. Chapter 20: The Effects

Chapter 20: The Effects

The next day Punk arrived and the arena, not even saying hi to anyone or stopping for anything Punk just made it to his locker-room slamming the door and locking it.

"Get a grip Phil…you can't let this affect you…try to think about something else" Punk told himself looking into the mirror.

"But you can't…you love her" the voice inside Punk's head rang.

"I know that…but I just don't know…I trusted her once…she hurt me" Punk replied talking to himself

"Everyone messes up even you…don't let her get away because your to selfish to overlook the mistakes" the voice in his head replied once more.

"I'm not selfish I just… oh my God are going insane…I'm talking to myself…I'm my own " Punk said to himself throwing his hands up in the air.

Punk finished wrapping his hands and grabbed the red marker to draw on the infamous red X's on the back. He was facing Daniel Bryan tonight…he was so not in the mood, he was exhausted physically and mentally. Since AJ left the hotel he didn't sleep very well…the feeling of AJ lying on his chest made him doze off like a baby.

"Well don't look like I have much of a choice…I can't say I don't feel like fighting on a case of my girlfriend hates me and wants to scratch my eyes out" Punk said walking out of his locker-room heading to the wait behind the curtains.

Punk finally had relaxed himself and pep-talked himself into this match till he saw her…standing by the boxes that carried the lighting equipment. She looked beautiful…her eyes look sad and somewhat angry at the same time.

Finally their eyes met…Punk could feel the confidence he built up for this match quickly drain away and the heartache take over his body. AJ felt the same just seeing Punk look so lost and confused…not to mention tired didn't seem like he had much sleep killed her on the inside but damn it she was hurt too.

"Go talk to her you idiot" Punk's inside voice yelled

"I can't…I don't know what to say" Punk replied in a low whisper

AJ glanced at Punk it looked like he was talking to himself…like he was giving himself he own personal pep-talk. Then heart rate began to increase…Punk began to make his way over till it was to later…Punk's music started up he had no choice but to stop in his tracks and head to the ring.

But just before Punk walked out he mouthed something…to AJ it looked like he was saying I'm sorry but she didn't know. Punk swallowed the hurt and put on his best nothing is wrong face and made his way to the ring.

Punk felt like he was dying out there in the ring…he was trying his best to fight back but he couldn't he was to worn out and to distracted. He hated this…he hated the feeling of being weak allowing something as such as a girl have an effect like this on him.

Finally the match was over…no one won due to the fact that Kane interfered giving Bryan the beating of his life with a steel chair. Punk hated when things like that happened…but in this situation he felt grateful to Kane his mind and body had thrown in the towel.

Punk wobbled on spaghetti a leg back to his locker-room…his slicked back hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"What did I tell you Beth…this was all too easy did you see Punk out there…he was terrible" Layla said laughing at Punk's performance.

"You are so bad…I can't believe it though…he actually fell for it I didn't think he was that stupid" Beth replied with huge smirk on her face.

Punk could hear everything but he made sure both Layla and Beth couldn't see him hiding around the corner. Punk was pissed how dare they make fun of the situation he was in right now…ugh they were such witches.

"Oh my God totally…I thought for sure he would catch on to the fact that AJ never sent that text message once the nerd was crying like a baby…so much for the BEST IN THE WORL" Layla felt her blood drain and she looked like she saw a ghost.

"What the hell Layla you look like you just saw a ghost…what is it" Beth asked turning around and gulping loudly once she saw who is was.

"Oh no please don't stop at my expense…go on continue on with the mocking of my performance and damn Layla you scream out best in the world almost as good as I do…but almost" Punk retorted his voice getting deeper from anger.

"Uh…we…uh" Layla couldn't even talk she knew that she had been busted and she was in for it and from a person she really didn't want it from either.

"Don't I'm not even going to ask questions…I'm just glad I found out the truth; how stupid was I to believe you" Punk replied clenching his fist in anger.

"I should have known better…trust me this isn't over…you think I'm bad on the mic…trust me Beth and Layla you haven't heard the worst of me yet" Punk said giving both women a glare of fear into them.

Punk left not caring if Beth and Layla had anything else to say the only thing he was concentrated on doing was finding AJ and hoping she would forgive him. Punk felt like such an idiot he couldn't believe he let gossip get in the way he had to find her and make this right. She was everything to him…she was his Harley Quinn


	21. Chapter 21: Found

Chapter 21: Found

"Hey…guys have you seen AJ" Punk asked breathing heavily he searched everywhere in the arena for AJ but no sign of her.

"Did you just run a marathon dude" Kofi asked sitting next to Zack Ryder.

"Seriously guys come on" Punk replied he sounded desperate.

"She left bro…said she wasn't feeling very well" Ryder replied taking a drink of his water.

"Did she say where she was going by any chance" Punk asked finally regaining his breath.

"Nope" Kofi replied answering for Ryder whose mouth was for of water.

"You guys are just awesome thanks for the info" Punk said with a fake smile giving a thumbs up running out of the arena.

"Was he being sarcastic" Ryder asked with a confused face water running down his chin.

"Dude wipe your mouth" Kofi replied rolling his eyes.

"If I were you…where would I be" Punk said to himself getting into his car and thinking of all the places AJ could possibly be.

AJ sat there thinking how things could have gone so wrong so fast…how Punk could basically say he didn't trust her. Suddenly AJ felt extra weight on the opposite side of the bed…not even checking to look she knew who it was.

"How did you know I'd be here" AJ asked in a faint whisper.

"Good guess I suppose" Punk replied softly

"It's like you know me all too well" AJ replied looking down dazing out as she stared at the pattern of the hotel room carpet.

"I know it's kinda creepy" Punk replied lying back so he was staring at the room ceiling.

AJ couldn't help but smile…it was little things like that…that made it all the more harder for her to stay mad at Punk. Finally AJ turned around she had been crying…her cheeks were moist from the tears.

"AJ I'm so sorry…I messed up I should have given you the chance to speak the truth…it's just all the things that have happened between us before came rushing back at that moment" Punk replied reaching slowly to caress AJ's face.

"It's okay…I deserved it I guess" AJ replied moving her face to revel in Punk's touch.

"No…no you don't I shouldn't have believed those banshees" Punk replied with a soft smile

"Banshees" AJ laughed softly looking deep into Punk's eyes.

"I could say something else but I'm in the presence of a lady" Punk replied his smile getting bigger when AJ smiled.

"Punk" AJ whispered grabbing Punk's face in her hands.

"Yeah" Punk asked with a gentle smile.

"Kiss me" AJ replied with a smile.

"Thought you would never ask" Punk replied inching closer to AJ till she stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

"What my breath bad…I knew I should have brought my gum" Punk whispered to himself making AJ smile.

"No…wait here okay" AJ replied walking to her purse pulling out a small black box

"What is this" Punk asked with smile…if Punk was a sucker from anything it was getting gifts.

"My gift to you…I hope you give me the response I want" AJ replied looking in to Punk's eyes lovingly

Punk opened the box and felt his heart skip a beat…his eyes grew wide in shock.

"AJ…is this a…isn't this a…oh my God" Punk couldn't even speak his felt like the wind had been knocked out of him


	22. Chapter 22: The Best Night Ever

Chapter 22: The Best Night Ever

"I…I…is this for real" Punk said glancing once more at the object the box

"Of course dummy…you have no idea what I had to go through to get that" AJ replied with a huge smile on her face.

Inside the box was a key…not just any key no this was a key to the actual cars to shame all cars it was the key to the bat mobile Punk felt like a little kid…he didn't know whether to cry or jump for joy.

"AJ…I can't oh my God where is it" Punk replied leaping from the bed smile from ear to ear

"Come with me" AJ replied grabbing Punk's hand leading him to where his gift was.

"NO FREAKING WAY THIS IS GREAT" Punk yelled out seeing some hotel workers standing next to the prized car as Punk ran right up to the car and pressed his body against the hood as if to hug it.

"How did you do this AJ…I mean seriously how" Punk asked still in shock

"Let's just say I have my ways" AJ replied with a smile.

"NO Punk not those kind of ways…so how about you take me for a spin" AJ said with a wink

"Well hop in ma'am" Punk replied opening the door for AJ.

"AJ this is amazing…even if this is just for one night I couldn't ask for anything more" Punk whispered as he and AJ cuddled inside the car which was now parked under some trees in the local park.

"Do you mean that" AJ replied picking her head up from Punk's chest

"Of course…why do you ask" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I kind of have another gift for you" AJ replied grabbing her bag and pulling out a small envelope.

"Wow AJ I think this is enough I mean this is more than enough" Punk replied grabbing the envelope from AJ's small hands.

"I know but this is the gift to end all gifts" AJ smiled as Punk opened the envelope.

Punk pulled out a piece of paper and began to read the tiny letters that were written all over the paper…AJ just watched as Punk's expression slowly changed.

"AJ…is this…Am I dreaming" Punk asked once again taken aback in shock.

"No…it's real…you're going to be a daddy Punk because well I'm pregnant" AJ whispered softly still scoping out Punk's reaction

Punk didn't say a word and just threw his arms around AJ…this was the happiest day of his life he was going to be a dad. Punk felt on top of the world right now and the only things that mattered was AJ and his future child.

"So what now Punk" AJ asked with an innocent smile

"I don't know…we'll just have to wait and see" Punk replied kissing AJ's lips softly as they watched the city lights light up the night sky.


	23. Chapter 23: Just The Beginning

Chapter 23: Just the Beginning

"What are you all smiles about man…it's kinda creeping me out bro" Ryder asked with his face twisted in confusion.

"What I'm not allowed to smile…what you expect me to be a self-righteous asshole the whole time" Punk replied with a scowl.

"Pretty much" Cena replied adjusting his cap in the mirror.

"You guys are a pair of jerk-offs" Punk retorted while rolling his eyes.

"There he is…that's our CM Punk" Cena said throwing his hands up in mock joy.

"So Punk how are you feeling…nervous" Kofi asked with a smug smile.

"A little" Punk whispered softly as he released a deep breath

"Don't worry about it dude…everything is going to be okay, and be looking sharp" Kofi replied he was amazed at how well Punk cleaned up.

Punk smiled and looked himself up in the mirror once more…he couldn't believe that was him standing there in that mirror.

"Ready man" Kofi asked with a smile

"Ready as I'll ever be" Punk replied with a nervous smile.

"Where are you taking me Punk…I wanna see already" AJ whimpered trying to remove her blind fold

"Ah no don't touch" Punk replied smacking her hand away quickly.

"Aww come on" AJ groaned out trying to smack Punk…Punk only chuckled at seeing AJ trying to find where he was so she could hit him back.

AJ felt Punk's hands fumbling with the blindfold…finally after what felt like forever the blindfold was removed. AJ gasped at what she saw…Punk had brought them back to where it all began; he brought them to their little Italian restaurant but this time it was different.

"Oh my gosh Punk this is beautiful" AJ whispered looking down to see rose petals thrown on the floor.

Punk definitely outdid himself…he had the restaurant set up with candles and roses everywhere it was amazing. AJ couldn't have imagined a better night out with just the two of them basking in each other's company.

"I'm glad you like it…you know I'm not much for the whole romantic scene so I had some help" Punk said motioning to the other side of the restaurant. AJ turned to see some of the divas standing there waving with huge smiles.

"Well its lovely I feel special" AJ replied reaching for Punk's hands

"You are special AJ…your amazing in every shape and form" Punk replied softly kissing AJ's hand.

"May I take your order" asked a deep voice that AJ knew all too well

"Oh my God…John" AJ squeaked out bursting into a fit of laughter at seeing John dressed up as a waiter.

"Umm I'll have a plate of my favorite lasagna" AJ replied still trying to hold back her laughter.

"I would ask you for your order sir but we no longer sacrifice live animals" John said with a sarcastic smile

"You son of a-"Punk replied through clenched teeth glaring at John.

"I'll have the same you walking fruity pebble" Punk replied with a huge smile handing John their menus

"Of course" John replied grabbing the menu only to walk behind Punk and on purposely smacking him in the back of the head with a menu before walking away.

"Ignorant ass-"Punk caught himself and just looked at AJ who was dying of laughter.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way" Punk whispered looking deep into AJ's eyes.

AJ blushed she was wearing a beautiful strapless black dress with small rose pattern on the chest area of the dress. Her hair was curled and fell gracefully along her shoulders…she was definitely a sight to behold for Punk.

"Well I better take advantage of it now because in a few more months I won't be able to fit into things like this" AJ smiled rubbing her tummy.

"Well I don't care pregnant or not you'll always be beautiful to me" Punk replied caressing AJ's face placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Speaking of looks…you look amazing tonight as well" AJ said in a seductive tone.

"I try my best" Punk replied with a smile.

Punk decided to dress up but not too much…that wasn't really him so he decided on a nice pair of slacks and a red button up shirt. He was clean shaven and his hair was unslicked…for some reason AJ thought he looked adorable that way so he caved in of course and left it how she liked it.

"AJ I have something I want to talk to you about…I know that we've had our ups and downs" Punk said taking a deep breath.

"Oh my God are you dumping me "AJ blurted out covering her mouth at how stupid she was to say that.

"What…no way I'm dumping you AJ are you crazy" Punk replied in shock.

"I'm sorry" AJ whispered biting her lower lip

Finally John came walking up to Punk and AJ with their food which was covered with huge lids…AJ smiled at John and thanked him.

"I so better get a hell of a tip for this" John whispered while setting Punk's dish down beside him.

"Kiss my ass" Punk whispered back with a huge smile.

"Jackass" John replied with in between a smile.

"Takes one to know one" Punk smiled back.

Once John left Punk continued from where he left off earlier…grabbing AJ's hand in his he cleared the lump in his throat.

"AJ you mean everything to me…this child that we created means everything to me and I know that I can't live without either of you so AJ" Punk picked up the lid from AJ's dish and there it was.

"Oh my God" AJ gasped and tears began to fall down her cheeks on the dish was a diamond engagement ring displayed in a red velvet box.

"Will you marry me and well be my best in the world" Punk asked with a soft smile biting his lip ring gently.

AJ didn't say a word and just jumped into Punk's lap and kissed him deeply tears still rolling down her face.

"Is that a yes or are you letting me down easy" Punk asked with a soft laugh

"It's a yes…it's a hell yes" AJ replied kissing Punk once more.

Punk smiled and hugged AJ tightly…Punk was never one for the happy endings and he was never one to let a woman bring him down. But things change people change…Punk fell in love and happy endings did exist and this was just this beginning of his new life and he couldn't wait because this time he wasn't doing it alone and that made everything all the more better.

The End

(Don't worry folks my mind has been a boggling and a sequel has already played out in my mind ahh yes it will be interesting)


End file.
